Dummy Dancing
by Elizabree621
Summary: This is part of the Dummy Dancing Epoisode   I posted it so late haha was too lazy to put it up! GO KICKIN IT
1. Blue Cheese Incident

Jacks POV

This morning i left a note in the cute girl Heather Clarke's locker, i hope she notices. I wrote that we should hang out sometime. And to meet me by my locker when she got this.

Greasy trays, pink hair dye, and sticky paper. All these pranks were pulled on my friends and I knew that Truman did them, I thought to myself while getting books from my locker. I knew Truman did it, I thought again.

All I heard was Jerry arguing behind me about avoiding the local clown. "i mean why such a girly color? I mean there are so many better colors he could have picked..."

When I turned around I saw Heather reading the note I left her in her locker.

Milton came down the stairs "hey check it out, heather clarke" he exclaimed.

"she's reading the note I left in her locker, which means she's gonna come over here" I said to Milton. "pit crew go go go. " Jerry started getting me ready along with Milton. First my pits. Then my hair. Along with my breath. Ew. Then lint. But when I tried some new cologne things went down hill.

Kim' s. POV

When I saw Jack stick that note in Heather's locker before homeroom this morning I felt a tang of jealousy. I should be the one getting notes in my locker! I thought to myself. Although jack still thinks I don't like him I feel jealous.

But then he had that face like that one time when we went to the restaurant with blue cheese. That was gross. Not going back to those dark memories.

Jacks POV

Ew gross! "I can't stand the smell of blue cheese!" I screamed. Someone put blue cheese in my cologne bottle!

As I gripped Milton for support Jerry said " dont hurl man, or think about hurling, or about the taste in your mouth-" "SHUT IT" I said covering his mouth with my hand.

Kim's POV

Heather said "hey jack I got that note you left in my locker, I thought it was really sweet!" really? I thought. I wish I was getting that note, I thought, watching from behind the stairs. Well before Jack could respond I had turned around to see Truman laughing about something. What did he do this time? I started feeling sick. And before I knew it truman yelled "it's a category six hurlicane! Haha!"


	2. Making a Plan

Part 2

Kim's POV

"It is 10:30 I just saw the night guards come in." I exclaimed as I walked in the dojo. Under a dim light Eddie, Milton, Jack, and I were standing around stacked up mats making a plan about how we are going to steal that flash drive that was inside or Truman's father's office. As I stood there I kept thinking what it would be like if I was a ninja and jack was my partner, how we could spy on people, fight bad guys, but most of all do it together.

That dream was snatched away when I forgot I had to distract the security guard instead of going to the office with Jack. But I mean what can I do about it?

I could never argue with Jack that would totally ruin our friendship. And besides he's the leader of the dojo because basically Rudy can't do anything, he's waiting for a lizard to poop out rice.

Jack POV

I guess that Kim must be happy when she wanted to distract the guard she didn't look at me when she wanted to object. Anyway she is the best person for the job she's pretty, smart, but an awful liar. Wait what am I saying? She will do fine as long as the security guard isn't a young handsome boy that she falls head over heals for then acts like a total dumb blonde, which of she's not. Anyways then I would have to switch jobs with her. Or else my 6th month plan won't work (**What's that from? haha)**.

Kim's POV

I was outside "stretching" because I am just that great of an actress that I had to improv me doing some kind of yoga thing while Jack, who did I mention looks great in black which reminds me of what he would look like wearing a black tuxedo- wait snap out of it! Stretching right. The security guard (**do you know what other Disney show she was on?) **and her dog came over and she was all "ohh boy we got another one". I was like what another yoga girl in the middle of a courtyard?

My job was to distract the job while Jerry distracted the guard's dog. How does that help us again? So all I did was ay I was practicing the new "hottest celebrity work out" called karati-latis. I am not even sure that exists.

After that I gave Jerry the sign, which was just a wave. And I paused for like a tenth of a second and see Jack against a wall and I was like eavesdropping but no he was just being cool. Or was he?

**Sorry I had a stupid ending so I had two question one was who uses a six month plan where is from and who? And the other one was who is the security guard from like what TV show?**


End file.
